Unexpected Love
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: Just another long, dull year at Hogwarts for Hermione. Yet one faithful run-in changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I dont own Harry Potter...bummer! In my version, Cedric didn't die but was seriously injured. R&R please...but please be nice.**

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Hermione thought to herself as she got up from the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were in their own little world…most likely Quidditch based. She hated it when they got into of their discussions about Quidditch. Personally she didn't know what was so entertaining about the sport. Yes, she did go to the World Cup, but it was only because of Harry. He wanted her to come along and basically she didn't want to stay at her parents house another second.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry stated looking up to meet her gaze. "Where you going?"

"To the Library," she answered picking up her bag. It was crammed full of books that she had checked out and needed to return pronto.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron coughed out his mouth full of food. "You practically live in the library…why do you want to spend anymore time in there?" Hermione glared at Ron. He would never understand.

"Well, Ron." She snapped. "Unlike some people…I have better things to do then stuff my mouth full of mash potatoes and talk about the latest Quidditch nonsense." Hermione ran out of the Great Hall before Ron could retaliate. She wasn't in the mood for his games. As she walked down the hall, Hermione could swear that she was being followed. Yet every time she turned around there was nobody. "Probably Malfoy," she spat walking into the library. "He's too stupid to try anything in the public…hopefully."

"Hey, watch it!" a masculine voice gasped. Hermione felt herself hitting against a solid wall of muscle. Hermione could feel an iron grip on her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione shrieked not looking up. Her books were everywhere…this wasn't her lucky day at all. She quickly kneeled down and pulled off her bag. She observed the long rip on the bottom. "Dammit," she cursed. "Why me?"

"Not to worry," the male voice stated. Hermione could feel his presence beside her, but she ignored him. "Watch this," he stated. Hermione observed as the rip slowly disappeared like it never existed.

"Thanks," she muttered beginning to shove her books back into the bag.

"It's all right, Hermione." the voice smirked helping her with her books. Wait a sec..she knew that voice. Hermione stopped and looked up. Clear, gray eyes stared back at her.

"Cedric!" she screeched happily. A smiled plastered his face from her response.

"Hello, Hermione." he said. Heat rose up on her face making her look down. Her day had just gotten a whole lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione," Harry asked gazing at her. "Why is Cedric staring at you?" Hermione looked up from her book confused. It was finally their lunch period and as usual Ron and Harry were stuffing their faces with food.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Cedric is staring at you from the Hufflepuff table." He informed. "We have been here for twenty minutes and he hasn't even taken his eyes off of you." Hermione looked and founded that he was correct. Cedric was indeed staring at her. Why though? The scene in the Library was still playing through her mind like a movie. She shouldn't have blushed in front of Cedric. Damn her clumsiness! Thankfully nobody saw her collide with Cedric and for that she was grateful.

"Harry, just eat your lunch." she groaned putting her book back in her bag. Hermione need to get away...anywhere but here.

"What about you, 'Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione looked to find Ron's plate piled high with chicken wings. "You haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"I'll eat later," she mustered. Ron and his eating habits...it made her sick to the stomach. Harry smiled as she got up.

"See you in Potions," Hermione grumbled walking out of the Great Hall without a glance. If she had looked back, Hermione would have saw a certain someone getting up as she left. Yet Hermione remained unobservant.

"Where to go...where to go?" she kept thinking as she walked. The hallways were deserted with a few Seventh year students walking to the Library for research. "Maybe I should go to the Library?" Hermione asked herself. She shook her head and walked off. Hermione wanted to avoid another scene of clumsiness if that was possible for her.

"Seems like you are having trouble," a familiar voice shouted. Hermione turned around to find Cedric running after her. His brown hair was wild and spiked from the over-excessive running. His grey eyes were glowing with merriment. He's actually good-looking...wait a sec. Hermione mentally slapped herself. Cedric was a Seventh year. Hermione needed to stop thinking about him like that. She was only a fifth year after all.

"Hey Cedric," she mustered up waiting for him to finally catch up.

"Hermione," Cedric acknowledged. He finally reached her and smiled. "I thought you would have gone to the Library..." The scene between them played in her head.

"I wanted to avoid another collusion," Hermione coughed looking around for an exit. She spotted the entrance to the garden and sighed with relief.

"Or were you avoiding me?" he asked blocking off her exit. Hermione could feel her heart jump when he said that. Hermione fought off the blush that was creeping onto her skin.

"Avoiding you?" she asked with sarcasm. "You must think highly of yourself." Hermione crossed her arms and waited for him to move.

"Come on, Hermione." he muttered holding his hand against his chest. "That hurt." Hermione couldn't help, but laugh. Cedric smiled with his results. "You need to laugh more, Hermione." Hermione caught his grey eyes watching her every movement.

"Why do say that?' she asked uncrossing her arms.

"You seem alive," he answered simply. Hermione looked away. She could feel his eyes staring through her. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron's voice echoed. "You coming to Potions or what?" A sigh of relief escaped her. She licked her lips instinctively when she returned her gaze back to Cedric.

"I'll see you around," he muttered. It sounded more of a request than a response. Hermione nodded before leaving Cedric in the hallway alone. Things were turning out differently then she expected.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione?" Ron asked making her look up from her homework.

"Yes?" she asked already knowing what he wanted.

"Can I hold your Potions homework?" he pleaded. Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"No," she snapped. "You will never learn if you keep copying from me."

"Come on, Hermione!" he pleaded. "I really need it." Hermione rolled her eyes at the comment. Anger ran through her body making her cringe. She had always felt like they were using her for her brain. Hermione got up with her papers and walked into her dorm. She could even swear that she could hear Ron's pleas through the door. It seemed like Harry was trying to reason with him. Hermione quickly placed her papers in her bag. "Let's see if he can get through this," Hermione thought to herself as she placed wards around it. She walked into the common room and glared back at Ron. "Try getting my home work, Ron." Hermione spat daring him. "Let's just say that there will be a nasty surprise for you if you try." His eyes widen with fear as the threat sunk in. Hermione ran out of the room before she could say anything else.

As Hermione walked through the abandon hallways, her anger began to boil even more. How could Ron treat her like that…like she was an instrument?? For once in her life time, Hermione felt truly alone. Nobody cares…nobody understands what it feels like. She could feel tears beginning to well up, but she couldn't fight it anymore. She was sick and tired of them treating her like this!

"Hermione?" a voice asked confused. Hermione turned to find Cedric watching her from the staircase.

"Dammit," she muttered under her breath. What should she do...Hermione could only thinking of one thing. She began to run down the beaten path thinking she could out run him. One thing that Hermione was proud of was her flawless record. She didn't want that to change. Finally Hermione reached the edge of the Black Lake and stopped. There was nowhere to run unless she hid in the Forbidden Forest. Not a likely place you want to go to at midnight.

"What the hell, Hermione!" Cedric yelled catching up to her. Hermione turned around to face him. She could take whatever he was going to dish out. "Hermione, are you crying?" he asked his face softening when he observed the tear-stained paths that decorated her face.. Hermione wiped the tear stains off of her face quickly.

"Just leave me alone, Cedric." She snapped turning away from him. A cold breeze hit Hermione making her shiver fiercely. Hermione ignored it though. It was so beautiful out there and she didn't want to go. The moonlight reflected off the lake making it shimmer like starlight. The trees swayed with the winter breeze like a hypnotic dance that they only knew it. It was like a dream to her.

"Here," he muttered placing his cloak around her. She gratefully clung to it.

"You know this could be considered stalking," Hermione stated still looking out over the lake. Cedric laughed.

"I'm just the innocent wizard who was patrolling," he retorted. Hermione turned to find Cedric sitting down beside her. His grey eyes were watching her eagerly like he was waiting for her to make her move.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked bluntly.

"Can't somebody be nice to you for once?" he asked back. She could tell that he knew something she didn't.

"No," Hermione answered. "Not unless they want something." Cedric got up and crossed his arms.

"I don't know if I should be hurt or worried?" Cedric stated.

"Nobody is nice to me," she rambled. "People use me to get answers on homework and then ignore me until they need help again." She threw the cloak back at him. "I'm tired of people using me, Cedric." She screamed. "I want people to recognize me for who I am not what I know." Tears began to fall making her shiver. Suddenly Hermione could feel Cedric's arms wrapped around her.

"Not everyone is like that, Hermione." He whispered in her ear as she continued to cry.

"Tell that to Ron," Hermione coughed clinging to him. Hermione could feel Cedric shake his head against her.

"Some people don't realize how good they got it until its gone." Cedric muttered. Hermione looked up at Cedric's face and was shocked. His eyes were radiating with so many emotions that it shocked her.

"I got to go back to the common room," she mustered pushing Cedric away. Before he could say anything, Hermione ran off leaving him alone to search his thoughts. Unknowingly, Hermione was doing the same.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going insane," Hermione muttered to herself as she sat down on a stone bench. For the past week, Hermione tried to avoid Cedric. Yet everywhere she went, Hermione could see Cedric following her. God knows what he wanted to talk about. The moment between them to at the Black Lake still ran through her mind like a movie. How could she let her emotions take over? It was so...unlike her.

"Why have you been avoiding me for the past week?" a too familiar voice asked. Hermione turned to find Cedric sitting opposite of her.

"Cedric!" she shrieked getting up. "Leaving me alone!" Suddenly Hermione was picked up and being carried off.

"What the…" she shrieked trying to get him to put her down. This was so unreal to her.

"You left me no choice." He simply stated finally putting her down on her own two feet. They were standing in an abandoned hallway. She looked around for escape. Maybe she could out run him.

"Don't even try it," he stated leaning up against the wall. "I can catch you if you try to run." Hermione pouted. Why was this happening to her??

"Why are you doing this, Cedric?" she asked looking at him.

"I want to know why you ran away yesterday." Cedric informed crossing his arms.

"Its none of your business." she snapped turning away from him.

"Hermione, you made it my business when you ran away from me." he retorted making Hermione cringe.

"Why do you care, Cedric?" Hermione shrieked tugging at her bag. The best she could do was avoid the question.

"Because I care about you!" he yelled making Hermione jump. Cared? Her eyes widen as she watched Cedric look around embarrassed. "I care about you more than you realize." Hermione began to back away slowly. This couldn't be happening to her. Nobody liked her in this sense of manner. Of course Ron had his jealous streak, but she could only think of him as a brother. Harry held the same opinion in her mind as well except he wasn't jealous...Harry understood her more than most people.

"I can't believe this," she murmured looking around hoping to get away. Cedric's grey eyes followed her movements intensely.

"What's not to believe, Mione?" he asked sarcastically. "Is it so hard to believe that someone besides Harry and Ron cares about you?"

"Yes," she answered back her voice was hard and cold. "Don't bring them into this either." Her grip on her bag grew tighter to stop her from pulling out her wand.

"How can you protect them when you were crying about them a week ago?" he asked his voice matching her intensity. "You said yourself that you feel as if you are being used for your knowledge."

"They are all that I know, Cedric!" she yelled beginning to walk away. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he speak about Harry and Ron like that? Above all things, Hermione knew that on some level Cedric was right. She shouldn't be defending them. Hermione shook her head and continued to walk.

"I'm not done yet," he mustered walking in front of he and stretching out his arms becoming a barrier of flesh.

"What do you want from me, Cedric?" she asked daring to look up into his eyes. His grey eyes were sparkling. Hermione could feel her face blush, but she ignored it.

"I want you to realize that you have someone besides Harry and Ron." he answered his voice hard and confidant. "I want you to realize that you have me."


End file.
